Red Sea
by ARandomAuthor14
Summary: In which Aladdin and Morgiana are off to search for Alibaba, thus meeting a ragged, homeless girl on the street instead. Except she isn't homeless, and isn't a girl. "I'm a prince of the Kou Empire." They threw him spare change. (Reader Insert) SI/OC KouPrince!OC Twin!Fic Reincarnation!Fic
1. Prologue

_**~Red Sea~**_

* * *

 ** _In which Aladdin and Morgiana are off to search for Alibaba, thus meeting a ragged, homeless girl on the street instead. Except she isn't homeless, and isn't a girl. "I'm a prince of the Kou Empire." They threw him spare change._**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know, it's another story, and I should continue my other ones-I know, I know. Next chapter will be up soon, so don't get your pubes in a twist. Yes I went there. Fight me.**

* * *

 **oOoOoOo  
** **~ Prologue ~  
** **oOoOoOo**

It was a busy street filled with collective masses of people, all seemingly merged in the entirety of its number. Men, women, children alike, all were hastily heading home to their loved ones. I was one of them. I was at the ripe age of twenty, studying a chemistry course. My university happened to be quite a distance from home, I didn't own an apartment as most did, so I had to take numerable transport.

Despite it being a slight inconvenience especially during hot weather and long, tiring days, I never really complained. Since at the end of the day, being able to see the smiling faces of my family as I went through the front door, was absolutely worth the trouble.

Except this time, I hadn't made it.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _They feared him._

 _The second legitimate 13 year old son of the Kou Emperor; a child. Born with hair as crimson as blood, and eyes that roared like the unforgiving flames he brought upon them. His name was of the sea-a great, and devastating sea._

 _A red sea._

 **oOoOoOo**

The crossing lights were red. A gigantic and stationary crowd huddled below its gleaming light, waiting to cross the streets of impatient, and exhausted drivers. Arriving later than most, I was _far_ behind the crowd. Being the most impatient, I didn't even think before attempting to weave my way in and out. After a particular squeeze, someone had decided to move.

Whatever it had been, it caused me to stumble, and before I could regain my balance near the front of the crowd, I had tripped. It was on something hard, and I had no doubts that it had been a foot that brought me to my inevitable demise.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _He had heard a rumour of a dungeon much like the one he'd conquered himself. One under the name of the 23rd Dungeon of Haborym, which was deemed unconquerable and odd. Differing from other dungeons, it was "stubborn", and seemed to have some sentient to it. It refused anyone who dared to enter with a harsh explosion._

 _He was 15 when he entered._

 **oOoOoOo**

It wasn't as quick as I expected, with so much as a honk as a warning, a devastating force hit me like a truck. A _literal_ truck. Going fast enough, to knock me forwards and crippling me to a state of a bloody mess. Yet it was slow enough to stop, and have the driver exit it and come screaming along with the others.

" _Call the ambulance!"_ A man?

" _Is anyone a doctor?!"_ It all seemed to blur.

" _Oh my god!"_ It was getting cold.

' _Is this the end…?'_ I couldn't leave my family.

I couldn't, but I just...I couldn't see anymore under the brightening lights, one faintly red.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _There hadn't been any obstacles like the 33rd dungeon he had captured. Instead he was met with a plinth, and on top stood a golden sceptre. Designed like two crescent moons, and a sphere within the centre._

 _He reached for it._

 **oOoOoOo**

I died.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _He touched it._

 **oOoOoOo**

She woke up.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **568 Words (Excluding Notes/Summary/ETC.)**_

 _ **Draft Completed: 15/01/17**_

 _ **Edit Completed: 12/02/17**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that, this is only the prologue, but I've already completed a few other chapters. I want to take this slow, and develop the characters more so that you can connect as the reader. This character will have no knowledge on the Magi plot line, unfortunately. I mean, I can change it if you want.**

 **Please give me suggestions on how to improve, or scenarios you want to see in the future!**

 **~ARandomAuthor14**


	2. Night 1: His name is Ren Koukai

_**~Red Sea~**_

* * *

 _ **Summary: In which Aladdin and Morgiana are off to search for Alibaba, thus meeting a ragged, homeless girl on the street instead. Except she isn't homeless, and isn't a girl. "I'm a prince of the Kou Empire." They threw him spare change.**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: If you want to know what Koukai actually looks like, go find me on Instagram: KinkyShoulder14. I know, odd name. You'll find my magi OC, just look at the caption of the picture. Please read author's note on the bottom, or you'll be lost.**

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **~ Chapter One ~**

 **oOoOoOo**

Death was something of an adventure; an unknown journey that could never be shared. Yet, here she was, alive and breathing. Where was I? I had no clue. But my eyes were glued to the golden sceptre that seemed to glow from a dim spotlight; it was radiant and eye-capturing. Then, the spherical ornament within its figure began to glow brighter than anything I'd ever seen. Despite such a bright glow, it hadn't hurt. If anything, my eyes only widened and I was surrounded by a warmth that could rival a mother's hug. It enveloped my figure, and a symbol appeared and projected itself above me.

Shining a symbol of an eight-pointed star on a golden hair cuff I've _never_ worn.

Then, in a burst of golden light and a flurry of miniature birds, the sceptre disappeared and formed a giant being in front of me.

* * *

 _He stared at the djinn before him; ruffled hair and a lazy smirk. The 33rd Dungeon's djinn: Gäap._

" _Y-You...Ah, memories are dormant aren't they?" It spoke, its voice was deep and hinted slight disappointment._

" _Then, my king…"_

* * *

I shook my head at the image. _What was that?_

"How interesting," The large figure (a 'djinn' if she recalled from that hazy memory, she never really remembered having) murmured, "never expected another being's rukh to enter my shell."

I was confused. All I could remember was death, and the lives I had left behind in its tragedy. I couldn't help but choke at the thought. I _died_ (I suppressed the thought away as I realised where I was, and who was in front of me) _._ But honestly, what even was rukh? Never in my life had I heard of it, and now some culmination of light was spouting all this nonsense about it?

"Where am I?" I asked the seemingly sentient being.

It looked down on me, his body was faint and hazy, almost like a hologram yet... _alive_. How that worked, I had no clue. Yet, I couldn't shake off the feeling that this _was_ real; a real being...That seemed oddly familiar and nostalgic.

His hair, for all the static it was, had a faint sheen of pink(?), it was difficult to determine. His eyes were calculating, almost distracted in a way that seemed to reflect the gears clicking within his mind. But the snake that coiled itself around his neck caught most of her attention, it's eyes were a deep black, like two hollow pits staring straight through me.

"So that's how it is…" He ponders to no one but himself.

"That's how what is?" Again, I was ignored with a hefty sigh.

"What a pain."

Honestly, this person…

"You," _now_ he speaks to me, "need to prepare yourself for an onslaught of memories. You may be a different person, but you've invaded _my_ body. I know this doesn't make sense, but deal with it, and don't you dare interrupt me."

I shut my mouth. _Rude_.

"Look, right now, that body you're in is containing two different rukh. Yours, and a half of mine. Unfortunately, the other half is currently projecting me right now and it's looking for the half in that body you've taken over. The moment I disappear, they'll enter you, and you'll gain the rest of my memories."

He sighs, "Do find a way to control both, I can't have my shell torn apart."

With that, the projection disappeared in an explosion of light. It was so sudden, it pushed me back slightly, like a gush of strong wind; _tough_ but refreshing. Just when I felt complete, I saw white...Then black.

 **oOoOoOo**

" _Ren Kouha and Ren...Koukai. Two lovely sons…" There was a woman, face covered by a ray of light, pouring through the windows of a white room._

 _She stared down at her two children and smiled._

…

 _Ren Koukai was a genius of some sort. Born with an awareness no infant could bare; always calculating, and wary. He was the son of Ren Koutoku, the current Emperor of the Kou Empire. He was labelled as the Fourth Prince of the Kou Empire, and the second legitimate son of the Emperor, yet he was feared. His brother, Kouha, him and his mother were isolated away from the main building. All because, their mother was wracked with a mental illness that deemed her a child rather than an adult._

 _Without protest, he followed his father's words to gain enough recognition and a standing in the empire. So that one day, he could bring his brother and mother to the main area of the building, where they wouldn't be isolated and left with two inexperienced servants._

 _He wanted them to be happy._

 _But at a price of his morality and childhood._

…

 _He was six when he was nearly killed by his swordsmanship trainer._

" _Selfish royals!"_

" _Took my family!"_

" _Die, you brat!"_

 _In heaped adrenaline he managed to spare his eye, but his cheek suffered the damage and he was left with a permanent scar._

 _He covered it with a metal mask that began below his left eye, and ended just above the left corner of his lip._

…

 _He studied, he learnt, he trained. He felt like a robot, but he just didn't stop. He never really liked the way the servants would stare at him as he passed by with his tutor. They whispered and gossiped behind their hands. Eyes, eyes, eyes…_

 _Pupils constricted and eyes wide, they seemed to mock him,_ fear _him._

" _Prince Koukai, are you alright?" He hears his tutor ask._

" _Yes." He wasn't._

 _He fiddled with his mask._

…

 _He was thirteen when he conquered a dungeon. The youngest age ever recorded in history, a year before Sinbad who'd been fourteen. With it, however, he decimated villages who wouldn't obey, and forced the remaining who did, under the rule of the Kou Empire._

 _His father was boisterous about each conquest._

 _But he could not feel anything but guilt._

 _His father gave them more things (attention), Kouha seemed temporarily happy._

 _Maybe it was worth it? For he knew nothing more from what he was raised._

 _He fiddled with his mask._

…

 _Meeting Koumei and Kouen had been life-changing for Kouha. They had managed to soothe his violence which came from desperation and neglect. Koukai was slightly jealous that two siblings they'd never met in thirteen years, were able to create such a huge impact on Kouha on the spot._

 _He was grateful though._

 _His brother seemed more alive, and so he decided to stick within the shadows, and support his brother from afar._

…

The veiled people scared him. They would watch him, and despite the cloth covering their faces, he saw something akin to curiosity and mild surprise.

" _Ah, young Prince Koukai. Care for tea this esteemed morning?" The man's voice made him shiver in repulse._

" _I am fairly busy today, I'm afraid I cannot join you. Perhaps next time." It wasn't a question._

 _Koukai fiddled with his mask._

" _Of course, young prince." With a bow, he left._

 **oOoOoOo**

" _Oh my lord! Is that the prince?!"_

 _Where…?_

" _He's unconscious! Someone call a medic!"_

 _Silhouettes…_

" _Ehh, what's this? His rukh's all weird…"_

 _Red...Red eyes._

" _High Priest, please, we will attend to him…"_

 **oOoOoOo**

I woke up to blinding light, rays pouring through a window ( _without_ glass, mind you). I sat up like a bolt of lighting. Rubbing my eyes, I managed to orientate myself and clear my vision. I was in a room. A large room, with a large and comfortable bed. Shelves aligned the walls around me, and below the window next to my bed, was a wooden desk piled with books and papers, splotched with ink.

It took me a moment to realise I was in Koukai's- _my_ room. I was _him_ now.

I had his memories, though oddly enough, I don't have that djinn's memories. I just didn't. This utterly confused me, as he called Koukai his 'shell', and called it 'his' memories.

"Haborym." I quietly tested the djinn's name on my tongue.

My voice, embarrassingly enough, shocked me a little. After going through twenty years with a certain voice, I was not prepared to hear something different escape me. I sighed. This would take a while to get used to.

I remember being in the dungeon and passing out. I could only guess that my servants had taken me back here after the dungeon disappeared. Shifting my head, I turned to the heavily ornamented side table. A familiar hair cuff laid there, glimmering under the sun. Picking it up, I examined it. It was simple enough, a golden band. Though, I saw a different reflection stare back at me. A different _person_. Crimson eyes and crimson hair, which really wasn't a thing in my previous world.

My shoulders sagged, as if submitting to the weight suddenly put on my shoulders. Breathing in, I took this moment to realise that I died. I _died_ and had been _brought back_ as a person who...Who _wasn't_ me, but was? That made no sense. Though for some reason, I couldn't shake off the fact, that I _am_ this person now.

I had my conscience, but I had his too?

He was _afraid_. A tyrant, someone who'd destroyed villages he...I could feel it-There was a pit in my stomach-I- _I-It'll be alright_.

I breathed in...Then out.

Hands moved to support my head, as a wave of dizziness hit me. I took another deep breath, and covered my face; my eyes which were dripping with something unbeknownst to Koukai( _Me)...Tears._ Yes, he hasn't shed tears in such a long time…

Breathe...

Everything would be alright.

 **oOoOoOo**

I don't know how long it took me to calm down, but I managed to salvage some sort of sanity. Some sort of grasp on reason and what I was going to do in a world like this. A world so different to...What I had known. I was in some sort of different universe, and I _still_ don't know how I got here.

Or what my purpose was. According to...My _new_ memories, there's a lot that Koukai knew, he was really fond of books (if the room wasn't a big enough giveaway). I'm grateful too, I would definitely be lost without his knowledge.

I guess what's left, is to get used to who I was now.

So I took a moment to marvel at how uneven my new hair was, it was short at the back, but still enough to tie it in a small and spiky ponytail, yet at the sides of my head were two long strands that reached my shoulders. I specifically remembered these to be braided and looped at the sides of my head. As of now, everything was loose and I already knew that this was going to be a pain in the ass to tie up every day.

And if it weren't for Koukai's memories, I could've mistaken this new body to be a girl.

My palm met my face. Again, going through twenty years with a _female_ part, really doesn't help me with what I've suddenly been thrown into. God, this was incredibly awkward. I guess, I _don't_ have to go through bleeding anymore though...

Still, whatever being was up there, please just have mercy on me, because I'm really dreading to go to the bathroom right now.

Other than that, it was safe to say that this kimono was really comfortable.

A knock at the door, "Prince Koukai?"

I mentally groaned. Screw this, I'm going back to sleep.

 **oOoOoOo**

" _King Solomon! King Solomon! King Solomon!"_

 _He stared at the figure's back, deep within him, he felt sorry._

" _-Solomon! King-"_

He shook his head and looked down.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **2022 Words.**_

 _ **Draft Completed: 18/01/17**_

 _ **Edited/Published: 09/04/17**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that, and sorry for the late update. School's been...I don't even. Anyways, thank you for actually following, favouriting and reviewing, and I actually do encourage reviewing. I'd like to communicate with you all, so please leave a comment and any suggestions on how to improve or any questions you have.**

* * *

 ** _IMPORTANT_**

Also, if you didn't pick it up already, the "fiddled with his mask" thing always happens when Koukai lies.

Yes, it's an important detail.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Also special thanks to Xion Kirana, Aila Santiago, IsraAl'ttia-Theron and Yuzukikuran476 for reviewing/PM'ing! :)**

~ARandomAuthor14


	3. Night 2: Her name is Ren Kougyoku

**_~Red Sea~_**

* * *

 _ **Summary: In which Aladdin and Morgiana are off to search for Alibaba, thus meeting a ragged, homeless girl on the street instead. Except she isn't homeless, and isn't a girl. "I'm a prince of the Kou Empire." They threw him spare change.**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the all the reviews and follows, please comment! Also special thanks to Unknown for reviewing. This chapter is shorter, but I hope it does kind of develop the MC. Sorry for the long wait, I had it all typed up but I actually forgot about this.**

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **~ Chapter Two ~**

 **oOoOoOo**

Royalty meant special treatment; it was something many would die for (and in my case, I literally did). It was very-Oh who am I kidding? It's actually pretty annoying and really awkward for someone who spent twenty years being independent and of the middle-class.

I can't even dress my own self without a literal frenzy of screams and worries and ushers.

"Prince Koukai! You musn't dress yourself, we are here!"

"I can dress myself!"

"This is our job! You musn't stress yourself over this!"

"No, no, it's fine-I can-"

I mentally sigh, there was no use getting through these servants. Reluctantly, with damage to every fibre of my pride, I let them dress me in a rich and simple beige fabric. Then, layers of red upon layers of gold, and eventually the odd garment upon my waist which held on through multiple belts. If anything, it was quite a similar design to the other male members of the Kou Empire.

As smooth as the fabric was, it really weighed me down, but I decided to put up with it. That, and I probably need to invest in more...Mobile garment, because this was out of hand.

Although, one thing that I do appreciate in all of this mess, is that I don't have to do my hair. Of course, I still feel bad for my servants, but I am not willing to braid my hair and destroy my arms. So I set in front of a rich mahogany dresser, and took in my reflection; who I am now.

Unfamiliar eyes stared back at me, and I barely registered my hair being fixed. The eyes- _My_ eyes look oddly tired; resigned. Unbefitting of its colour which was supposed to represent a flare, a _flame_ that should be _burning_ with will. I definitely held sympathy for the person this body used to belong to.

I say that, but I am _him_ , he is _me_. It's all rather confusing. It isn't just his memories and body I have, his personality is seeping through who I was. I wasn't a fan of books, yet now, just as I sit, my hands feel strangely empty without a thick, leathered-case containing crisp pages, and scrolls of a neverending length. I've spent less than a night in this room, but it felt safe and homely to me. It was vast, something I wasn't used to at all, but it felt familiar at the same time. The walls were aligned with bookcases reaching as high as the ceiling, it was like a library; with a bed, a desk and a window thrown into the mix.

It was home.

Home…

( _I try not to choke at the blurred faces of people I used to come home to.)_

"-rince Koukai?"

Regaining my attention, I examined my reflection once more. There was a braid within my fringe, two braids looped at the side of my head, and my hair tied up in high (and short) ponytail. The last piece was added; the golden hair cuff.

"Your hair's done!" One of the servants cheerily said.

"Thank you," There was pause, "are you alright?"

"Oh no-yes, yes! I-I'm fine, it's just-you've never…"

Oh. _Oh_. That makes me sound like a douche.

"Well, it is a first, go ahead and have a break. I'll be walking through the garden, there is no need to accompany me." I coughed, it was really odd to talk all proper, but I would have to go along with it. I gave them a smile, and honestly I'm not sure how it turned out. 'Koukai' didn't seem like the smiling type, and embarrassingly enough, my cheeks actually ached.

I would have to work on that, because I am not willing to smile as if I was constipated.

 **oOoOoOo**

I thought getting dressed was trouble.

"Prince Koukai! What are you doing without your servants? Here, I will escort you!"

"It is alright, I was only out for a pleasant stroll."

"No, please let me."

"It is alright. Now, I best be on my way."

I've never walked so fast in my life.

 **oOoOoOo**

"Excuse me, could you show me to kitchen?" I stared at the female servant whom in turn, stared at me in shock.

"Is there something wrong…?" Then it hit me. Food was supposed to come _to_ me, not me _to_ it. I can only hope that they don't freak out about this-

"FOOD WILL ARRIVE TO YOUR ROOM IMMEDIATELY, PRINCE KOUKAI." There was a lot of panic, and a lot of heads turning our way.

 **oOoOoOo**

I may be fifteen physically, but I sure as hell am feeling my mental age. Yes, I'm missing my previous life; the family I _used_ to have. It's really difficult to cope, to cope with the fact that I am dead there. I wonder, are they as sad as I am right now? If not worse?

I took a moment to feel the soft breeze. It was comforting, welcoming...It felt like the same breeze back home; one of the things that _aren't_ different. I took a seat on the soft green grass, and raked my fingers through it. The garden was really nice, it was really extensive, and was decorated appropriately. It allowed shade, it separated areas, and most importantly, it was quiet.

It was difficult to close my eyes knowing that if I did, I'd be seeing the all too familiar faces of my old family. If only I could see them once more. God, if only I didn't try to weave through the damned crowd. If my form curled up into a ball, I wouldn't know, because it was suddenly cold, and I needed some sort of comfort.

I'm okay. I really am. I'll be okay; _they'll_ be okay.

I just hope they won't cry too much, even after my death, I'm worried about their wellbeing.

" _Have you eaten lunch yet?"_

" _Yes, yes."_

…

" _Don't forget to come back home soon!"_

" _I'll rush!"_

…

" _I love you."_

" _Yeah, yeah, same here."_

It struck me that I never was able to say goodbye. A shaky sigh escaped me. Breathing in, I was about to stand up when a soft voice reached my ears.

"A-Are you okay, K-Koukai…?" Stubbornly wiping my eyes, I look up to face the light and a figure in front of it.

"Ah, yes I am. I'm alright…?" I trailed off into a question when I realised that I had no recollection in Koukai's memories of her name.

"I-I...Kou…"

"Kou…?"

"...gyoku…"

"Then, thank you. Thank you for being concerned, Kougyoku." I tried to smile, but it was hard when all I wanted to do was ball my eyes out.

For some reason, she lifted her kimono-covered arm, and gave a gentle pat to my head. I stood there shocked for a bit, before feeling embarrassed that someone younger than me was comforting me like a child (even though, physically I was). I didn't say anything, I didn't have the words to, even when she retracted her hand and sputtered apologies.

I sniffed; need to pull myself together.

I stood up and paused. Then realised that I stood a few centimetres shorter than the other. _The shame_. I wasn't exactly tall in my previous life, but I remember being average height when I was fifteen. The other didn't even look any older than me, if anything she looked as if we shared the same age. _And_ she was a girl. When would my growth spurt hit me? I feel like crying again.

Breaking out of my tangent, it took me a moment to realise that she was alone, but she definitely wasn't an intruder. Not with the elegant kimono, that is. I took a deep breath, making sure the shakiness was all out.

"Would you like to walk with me? I was just about to head to the study." I offered. She should be familiar with the palace grounds, but I refused to leave her alone here; she was my sibling. A sibling I didn't even know existed until now-But that's besides the point.

She meekly nodded, and we headed off. It was an awkward silence in the beginning, both of us not really knowing what to say.

"U-Um...K-Koukai, where's y-your s-servant…?" She suddenly asked as we walked through the garden.

"I could say the same for you," I gave her a look, "but I've currently run away from them. They always bother me, and do everything-I just needed a break."

Stifled laughter reached my ears, and I couldn't help but turn my head to face her. She grew red and panicked, and resorted to covering her face with her sleeves.

"How about you?" I asked.

"Ka Koubun...I lost h-him." She was practically steaming out of embarrassment.

Out of habit (Koukai's habit), I ended up ruffling her hair.

"O-Oh sorry, it's a habit with Kouha." I apologised sheepishly.

"B-Brother?"

"You've met?" Something pleasant bloomed within me, "Please remain close with Kouha, is that alright Kougyoku?"

"O-Of course!" She chirped.

"Thank you," It was left as a whisper, barely audible even to my own ears.

I have yet to physically see Kouha through my own eyes, but just through Koukai's being, I could tell how important-how much he loved Kouha; his twin. It dropped something heavy on my stomach and left a bitter smile.

It wasn't just the fact that, that type of care is what I feel for my family-It was also Koukai's history with Kouha. Koukai wasn't always around, they had conflicting schedules and Koukai had...Well, been doing many things he regrets.

I try to block it out for now.

Eventually we reached the palace and I bid Kougyoku a good evening before heading off to the study which was in the main area. Upon entering, I was met with an all too familiar face surrounded in a mass of books and scrolls.

"Brother Kouen," I said almost instinctively.

We both shared a look, a nod, and resumed our purpose. It was as if my body was on autopilot. I wasn't really registering my actions, as if I've done this countless of times. In which, I have.

" _Have you finished reading on the Torran Tribe yet?"_

" _Way before you, brother Kouen."_

I was in the middle of reading a scroll on the Laem Empire when I felt myself sway in my seat. My eyes blurred, eyelids heavy, and so I rested my head on my arms, not exactly noticing something warm being placed around me.

 **oOoOoOo**

" _H%! &$*£$? You're seriously sleeping again?! Get up!"_

" _Just leave him, he's always like that, the stupid bookworm."_

 _It was warm here..._

" _Come on, I'll feed you fish."_

" _Aha! Did you see that? His ear twitched!"_

" _Someone get Ugo already, aru!"_

 _He decided to sleep a bit longer._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **1865 Words (Excluding notes, summary, ETC.)**_

 _ **Draft Completed: 12/02/17**_

 _ **Edited: 11/04/2017**_

 _ **Published: 04/05/2017**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that, and please review any characters you'd want the MC to meet! If there are any mistakes, please tell me.  
**

* * *

~ARandomAuthor14


	4. Night 3: His name is Ren Hakuryuu

_**~SI/OC - Koukai~  
**_

* * *

 _ **Summary: In which Aladdin and Morgiana are off to search for Alibaba, thus meeting a ragged, homeless girl on the street instead. Except she isn't homeless, and isn't a girl. "I'm a prince of the Kou Empire." They threw him spare change.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Took long to update even though I finished it like, ages ago. If there's any characters you want Koukai to meet just comment.**_

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **~ Chapter Three ~**

 **oOoOoOo**

In all of Koukai's fifteen years of memories and experiences, there are a few that stood out. First being his tyrannical conquests of villages, the second was his ridiculous sleeping habits, and lastly, djinns. Well, more specifically, djinn equips.

As of now, I can safely assume (if Haborym counts) that he has two djinns which is uncommon, with only three people in the world who have more than one djinn conquered; those being myself, my brother Kouen and Sinbad. If I remember correctly, there are books on Sinbad's conquests, ones that happen to be in the palace library, just skipped over by past-Koukai.

Anyways, so here I was in an isolated training ground, yelling obscenities at a hair decoration and a mask. I sigh, how death changes a person…

" _Spirit of Devotion and Vigour_ _, thou who gives power on my will, Come Forth, G_ _äap_ _!"_

Silence.

The _shame_. The absolute shame. I just want to dig a hole and jump right in, to be honest. This was ridiculously embarrassing, I've been trying for at least an hour and nothing was working. I've even tried to imagine the same feeling that Koukai had when summoning Gäap, but unfortunately it resulted in nothing.

Why isn't it working?!

" _Spirit of Devotion and Vigour_ _, thou who gives power on my will, Come Forth, G_ _äap_ _!"_

Nothing. I sigh, I wonder if I should call it a day?

Taking off, I let my legs take me to somewhere new, and about a few minutes in simply walking and examining the scenery, I ended up stopping as I was beginning to tire. My room was still a length's way, so I decided to sit under a tree in a mostly hidden and isolated area of the garden.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _He scribbled on the page, writing words...Letters of a different language._

" _Another tower has risen…"_

 _Far away, a safe distance, he watched; observed._

" _H%$(£ &%?"_

" _It's time."_

" _..." He closes the book._

 **oOoOoOo**

"-A! Left, right-"

Where…? Oh. _Oh_ , yeah. I fell asleep. I blinked and rubbed my eyes as I slowly sat up from my seat on the ground.

"-right!"

The sound of something being swung, and movement resonated from behind the garden henge. Piquing my interest, I stood up, and made my way over. I groaned, of course. I looked at the henge and I noticed how significantly taller it was compared to me.

Carefully, I dug my hands into the henge and pushed the leaves apart. There, in the centre of the open field was someone training. He had cobalt-coloured hair, and noticeable scar on his face. _Haku...Hakuryuu_. The kid whose siblings and father died in a suspicious fire.

He was training with his spear with an organised and patterned movement- _What_?

There was something _different_...There was an odd flow as he handled the spear, similar to magoi. I could feel it, and it was strange. Even though I tried to examine and figure out what was different, it was difficult to tell what was causing this. It looked as if the spear was strengthened, but how?

Suddenly there was a growing drive in me, the sort of need to decipher and know what was going on. I needed to know.

" _Do find a way to control both, I can't have my shell torn apart."_

This might be the answer.

"Hakuryuu," the other promptly flinched and swerved around to face me.

"Brother K-Koukai…?" He looked very dishevelled from both the sudden appearance and the abrupt break in concentration.

"I do apologise for interrupting, however, could you tell me what you were doing with your spear?" I asked, it was too formal for my tastes, but I didn't know this person very well despite being half-siblings.

"You mean magoi manipulation?"

'Magoi manipulation'...I took a note to research on that later.

"Yes, that. Could you teach me it?" I asked and frowned when he shook his head.

"I apologise, but receiving teachings from me could cause you harm." _Shame_.

"Then could you teach me the fundamentals, the theory behind it? Can you also show me examples? Are there any consequen-" I shut my mouth. When did I become such a nerd?

Honestly, Koukai's influence is too great and his consciousness is probably the only reason why I'm even interested in this in the first place. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to control that part of my...New self.

"I...Well, alright." He seemed really overwhelmed, but he was able to control it well and he steadied himself rather quickly.

"The basis of magoi manipulation is manipulating energy from the rukh…"

 **oOoOoOo**

"Who taught you?"

"Wha-Oh. I was taught by a tribe called the Yambala Gladiators."

 **oOoOoOo**

"By the way Hakuryuu,"

"Yes…?"

"Your movements are too easy to read, change it up a bit."

 **oOoOoOo**

Research equalled the palace library.

After being taught the fundamentals of magoi manipulation, I decided to research on the Yambala Gladiators. It was a really interesting technique and I figured that the reason why I couldn't perform a djinn equip had to do with my rukh. After all, before I even existed in this world, Koukai( _Me)_ was able to do so…

Coming to a halt, I almost walked passed the library entrance, I sighed and cleared my head from any stray thoughts. Entering, I went to the section of the library that began with Y. _Yambala Gladiators…_ Nothing. I decided to look at the scrolls we had, _nothing_.

Silently fuming, I compromised with a several scrolls on magoi manipulation and made my way to a chair. Unceremoniously, I let myself collapse on the seat and dumped everything on the desk in front of me.

Time to start reading.

 **oOoOoOo**

' _There are different abilities in regards to magoi manipulation…'_

I continued reading down the scroll.

' _Laem Empire...Ki…'_

There was nothing on combining rukh or at least dual wielding them. I let out a frustrated sound as I fumble with all the other scrolls. Evaluating my choices-Who exactly am I fooling? There _is_ no other choice but to meet them personally. Scratching my head as I breathe in, the thought dawned upon me.

I'd be outside.

I'd be able to finally see the world I've been dumped into. I'd be outside without a conquest mission at hand...I could let Koukai experience something new and better.

There was a warmth that erupted within me; nothing short of glee and excitement.

"Where to travel?" I asked no one in particular.

According to Koukai's memories, there were many countries all over the world. Of course, not as many as my old world's, but all had different cultures and beliefs. There was some sort of connection between both worlds, with many cultures being so similar...I want to see them.

 _Parthevia...Sindria...Laem Empire…_

I made up my mind; I'd be leaving tomorrow.

 **oOoOoOo**

The blazing sun cast its rays on the Kou Empire, the day was quite hot but the scenery was amazing. With the vast blue sky, and the empire that seemed to reach beyond the horizon, the large stone gates in front of me open and the wind rushed to exit it.

Sitting on an elegant white stallion equipped with all the essentials needed for this travel, I begin to depart alone.

" _Kai-nii!"_ I stiffen before turning around; I recognised that voice.

"Kouha," I promptly said, staring at the excited carbon-copy of myself.

"Kai-nii, you're off again?" I nod, and there's a disappointed gleam in his eyes.

"I'll be back."

"I know you will."

There's a silence.

"You better get me something, 'kay?!"

I smiled, "Of course."

With that, I was off. My heart was still hurting, but I had something to do; making sure I'd live past 20.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **1351 Words (Excluding notes, summary, ETC.)**_

 _ **Draft Completed: 04/05/2017**_

 _ **Edited/Published: 16/06/2017**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites! I'll try update soon, but can't guarantee that. Next chapter, things will start moving!**_


End file.
